


[podfic] From One Red Hood to Another

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, DCnU, Domesticity, Gen, ITPE 2017, Lian has a kitten, Podfic, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Okay, and that was why Bruce had sidekicks. It absolutely made a person feel better about all their shitty mistakes.





	[podfic] From One Red Hood to Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From One Red Hood to Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270973) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Domesticity, Parenting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, DCnU, Lian has a kitten, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:09:16  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(DCU\)%20_From%20One%20Red%20Hood%20to%20Another_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0368.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
